New Cresthill
New Cresthill is a major city and the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case. Located in the country of United States, New Cresthill is a city with several and different locations, ranging from crowded areas by celebrities to natural landscapes not so affected by the hand of man. A total of sixty cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The New Cresthill Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of New Cresthill. Districts 'Stardom Inlet' Stardom Inlet is the first district in New Cresthill. It features an urban area setting filled with locations that revolve around celebrities, also the main entertainment events of the city happen here, such as beauty pageants, concerts or movie premieres. It mainly deals with a series of murders related to well-known citizens famous for their achievements in the entertainment business during their major opportunities to shine. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. 'Jumble Hollow' Jumble Hollow is the second district in New Cresthill. It features a coastal area setting where all types of immigrants reside and work. It mainly deals with a conflict between a side that wants to deport the non-Americans in order to avoid overpopulation and "impurity" and, the other one that understands that they are human beings just like them. Also revolves around a familiar problem that can change Mona's concept of life. Cases #7-#12 are situated in this district. 'Bloom Prairie' Bloom Prairie is the third district in New Cresthill. It features a grassland area setting where teenagers hang out, Chris Brooks implemented this part of the city with skateparks, arcades and cyber cafes in order to stay tuned with the changing youth. It mainly deals with the disappearance of children and adolescents thanks to 'The Hunt of Cocoons'. It also unveils Xavier's secrets thanks to a fake relationship promoted by Chief Galdwey. Cases #13-#18 are situated in this district. 'Gamble Summit' Gamble Summit is the fourth district in New Cresthill. It features a financial area setting next to Mount Easthill, showing a mix between a supernatural aura and a greed vibe. It mainly deals with a scandal of counterfeit money and a possible attack to the city banks. It also explains Nicholas' family relationships while he is incognito. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district. 'Sacred Heart University' Sacred Heart University is the fifth district in New Cresthill. It features an accredited baccalaureate college, plenty of libraries and coffee shops, a campus that mixes nature and technology, a coliseum, and several schooling fronts. It mainly deals with the student government elections and a drug scheme that is operating inside the university. It also revives Charlotte's memories when she was still a student there. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. 'Historical Cresthill' Historical Cresthill is the sixth district in New Cresthill. As the name suggests, it's the city's historic district, contains cultural places, such as Romain Easthill Museum or Atlantis Aquarium, also, little festivals are performed here. It mainly deals with the return of an important officer from his "retirement" and a change of administration in the PD. This will create some insecurities in Chief Galdwey since they have a huge story together. Cases #31-#36 are situated in this district. 'Aaru Grove' Aaru Grove is the seventh district in New Cresthill. It features a suburban area setting that is surrounded by cultivated plants and homemade business; however, there are clashes with the constant modernization of the city. It mainly deals with a serial killer who seems to be gaining more respect than even the same department because of their "inefficiency". It also unravels Rogelio's dark past since he was recruited after a not-so-light crime. Cases #37-#42 are situated in this district. 'Wellness Fortress' Wellness Fortress is the eighth district in New Cresthill. It features an urban area setting that is considered a sanctuary for the elite, some businessmen have established their companies and residences here, despite having Joseph Crestwood Asylum near. It mainly deals with a secret society that is attacking the entire city, making the citizens believe that everyone is a potential enemy. In addition, this district revives one of Priscilla's deepest fears. Cases #43-#48 are situated in this district. 'Odyssey Gardens' Odyssey Gardens is the ninth district in New Cresthill. It features a natural area that has many environmentally friendly buildings and strict rules about nature preservation. Regardless of the lack of information about one society member, thanks to the revelation that the NCPD has a traitor within, the entire team is well aware that no one is trustworthy, not even the player... Cases #49-#54 are situated in this district. 'Thunder Woods' Thunder Woods is the tenth and last district in New Cresthill. It features an abandoned area plagued by uncontrolled nature that was once the home of the pioneers; however, the only construction that remains and seems to exist is Walker Prison. It mainly deals with the rejection of the city towards the police department following the revelation of another traitor among its members. Finally, it copes with Evan's change of behavior and the revelation of the identity of the last society member. Cases #55-#60 are situated in this district. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Seasons Category:Cities